Jisei: Naruto Version
by GaleSynch
Summary: Listen carefully and pay attention because I may be your only chance on surviving in this world...OC. Self-Insert. From various canon and OC perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Jisei**

**_**_"Death Message"_**_**

**[1. Bitter-sweet memories]**

—_The quality of life is not determined by the number of breaths you take, but by the number of moments that take your breath away_.

.

.

* * *

If you ask me whether or not I remember anything from when I was born so save your breath; I don't know, don't remember, don't care [_I'm sorry if I sound harsh but considering the situation...I think I can be excused. What's happening you ask? Wait and read_]. My earliest memories was of a place.

[_Shut up, Naruto. I'm getting to that part_.]

And its not my mother's womb—my memory was never great in the last life and would never be now, I'm quite forgetful. It was a crowded street, crowded with a special shaped kinda box, mechanical and had four wheels—cars. You see, I'm from a different world—or reality if you prefer because I had a classmate as annoying as Naruto.

[_Shut _up_, Naruto, you know its true so don't try to deny it. And I mean it when I asked you to sit still and shut up, we don't have much time left so let me get this recording thing straight_!]

Whatever, so where was I? Right. Earliest memory of a crowded street. I was still a kid back when I recalled what my earliest memories was so don't fault me if I thought it was my mother's womb. I just realized years later that it was a damn place, a real one in another world. I can remember faces, people I knew I know at one point and now I could barely recall, gathering around me and everything went black.

Meaning, I don't remember. Nothing dramatic happened—at least, not that I recall.

Then, my next real earliest memory in this world: of my mother. There's no mushy stuff, I promise you this. I can remember my mother rambling, drunk and not at all sober. I pretty much just stared dumbly at her. She was drunk most of the time and usually stagger around. I didn't know how she, who never worked one day ever since I entered the ninja Academy, supported the both of us. I learned from Old Man later that she was the niece of the Daimayo so we're filthy rich. When I say this, you're probably thinking that I live in a mansion. Well, too bad for your imagination. I live in a shack.

What? You think I'm kidding? Oh, I see now, Sakura. Filthy rich equals a castle top as my roof. I don't really know why my mom chose to live in a small house like that to a mansion—I could really use that. I'm going to bet my right arm that she was just too lazy, too lost in her own world to even realize what kind of condition she's living in. I swear, half the time she didn't even know me, her own son, ever existed.

That didn't mean she treated me like shit though. She was okay though rather harsh. Despite what I thought of her, she won't be the kind of mom to come back with the award 'Best Mom Ever!'.

What else is there to say about me? Oh, right, I forgot. My name, Zen Hino—or, if you'd prefer my birth name, given by my father: Zen Sorano; or, my name from my past life which was normal Thomas. Nice to meet you—or not nice to meet you at all, really, depending on both our circumstances—and may we truly meet in the future... that's if I survive this damn thing. What thing? You'll find out later in the recording.

[_Oh, and those childhood days? We'll be going over them real quick so don't be surprise. I'm seriously running out of time here. They're closing up on us real quick so let's start, m'kay?_]

Anything notable in my childhood? Not much but this blonde boy with blue-eyes. What can I say about him? He looked goofy, dressed like a clown and very, very loud. That's why I even notice him in the first place.

[_You've got your loudness to thank for meeting someone as awesme as me, Naruto_.]

I was just walking around town, with nothing to do but had plans on buying my little family dinner. My mom was out cold in our house and she never forbade me from doing anything. Ever. So I was pretty much allowed to walk free in town just like every other kid that I learned would be sitting with me in class. I was around five when I first met the loud boy. He was at this ramen stand, chatting amiably with the stall-runner, ignoring the glares that were thrown his way.

I didn't know why at first he was treated so badly in the first place. Now I know and my opinion of him still didn't change—same ol' Sparky, same silly Loud Boy.

[_Don't cry, Naruto. I know you're touch._]

I just sort of stopped and stared at him, wondering how someone my age and with so small lungs could make so much noise worthy of a concert filled people. And that was thousands, this was one boy. I rubbed my forehead as I approached him, and conveniently, the ramen stand.

"Will you please shut up?" I said, tone not particularly polite but not rude either. I then turned to the old man, whoever he was. "Take-away. Miso ramen. Two of them, please."

The ugly little boy that would one day turn into Naruto gawked at me before he snapped out of his stupor. He glowered at me. "I'll talk as much as I want!" he practically yelled in my ear. "You don't order me, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha around! Hah!"

I stared at him until my order arrived. I picked it up, suppressing the urge to drool at the wonderful smell. When I heard the loud outburst from beside me, I remembered that the boy was still around.

"Oh," I said glumly. "You're not gone yet?"

He looked ready to say—most likely yell—something when I cut him off.

"Whatever. I don't care. Don't be so loud next time, ninjas don't make much noise."

And I walked off.

[_I know, its cool and dramatic – Not! – Ninjas moving around silently was general knowledge and so is chakra. But if you're listening to this and remembering this story, I'm sure you'd learn without me explaining it here because its just a waste of time and I don't have time to waste for both our safety_.]

My dramatic exit was ruined when I made a wrong turn and entered an unfamiliar alleyway. So I had to backtrack to the ramen stand and start over.

[_Stop laughing, guys. You all suck_!]

When I finally reached my house, it was to see a man leaving. He stared down at me coldly and under the setting sun, I couldn't help but notice the golden undertones in his rich brown hair and the cobalt eyes staring down at me. Wait, was what I was telling myself then. those eyes. I knew them. I saw them everytime I saw my own reflection. Those dark electrifying blue eyes nearly covered by messy golden brown hair. Hair like mine except a few shades darker but the skin color and that eye shape—

He left. I stared after his back. Something, back in my childhood, I did a lot—a habit I'd never really grown out of. Staring at someone's back or just fixing my gaze on something, really. I'd bet my eyes that he was my father but he didn't even acknowledge me. I scowled when I realized he didn't even close the door. I walked in the open doorway and closed the door behind me, talking to my mother even before I—

I was shocked at that time. My mother, my drunk-never-before-sober mother was there. Sober for once in years. I was exaggerating, maybe months since she's been sober and just sitting staring into space—this was one trait I inherited from her because we both have the ability to sit and stare into nothingness for hours. I stared blankly at her.

[_I know why you guys call me Blanky-chan now...so shut up please_?]

She raised her blonde head and looked at me with her hazy emerald eyes. Looked at me for a long time, frowning as if seeing me for the first time. Then a look of realization dawned on her as she muttered an 'oh'. She grumbled something under her breath. I can't hear what she said but I figured it wasn't anything complimentary. I also had a feeling that it was for me. Ouch.

I lifted the take-out in my hand and quirked my lips to the side.

"Dinner?"

[_That is one of my most treasured memories along with the months after. Because its sorta the first time we actually had some mother-son time out of my toddlerhood_.]

While we were eating, I nearly died. That was because I choked and yes, I was exaggerating. And it was because my mother very bluntly and not beating around the bush, announced that she was pregnant. I'm not exactly the brightest star out there but I'm pretty sure one wouldn't get pregnant after just an encounter and knew instantly. Watching my flabbergasted expression, my mother rolled her eyes and told me my father had been coming to her for months. At night, when I was asleep and knew nothing about...bleargh...whatever they did (fortunately, it'd have been very awkward).

The days after that announcement passed much too quickly for my taste. I managed to spend more time with mother; shopping for clothes and groceries, exercising to keep herself in shape etc. I learned a lot whenever we were out in town, enjoying the twilight breeze. My mother told me stories about herself, how she aspired to be a ninja and had manged to make it to chūnin before my birth ruined her dreams because she was too out of shape to attain the same rank. Mom was rich, certainly but she ran away from home. For attention. For people to start paying attention to her was something she craved for, performing stupid stunts sometimes to get it. My father's affections...I figured she got it that way too. I was pretty sure she threatened him that she'd commit suicide if he didn't pay her a visit.

Though it was cool in itself, I was quite sad that I had to go to the Ninja Academy. Apparently, my great-uncle, the Fire Country's Daimayō had requested for me to be a ninja. Bring honor to our family, he said. I snorted when I first heard that but had no objections—I was in no position to object—on becoming a ninja. I died once, if I died again, I figured I'd probably be reborn into another world, another life.

The months passed and my mother got even more cranky and emotional. She constantly broke down into sobs when she just sat and stare into thin air. She was probably reminiscing something and since she wasn't willing to tell me whatever it was, I don't know what had her so upset. It grated on my nerves how she became so bratty, demanding for my father—now that I think about it, I don't know his name back then and I don't know my mother's either—to visit her more frequently and ranting it to me. What can I do about it?

Anyway, on December 22nd, three days before Christmas, my sister was born. In the middle of the night, my door was ripped off its hinges by my mother, demanding I get the hospital to her. No, you didn't hear wrong, she wanted me to bring the hospital to her. Not the other way around. I was baffled at first before I ran all the way to a ninja and requested that man to send my mother to the hospital.

[_I may be a kid, Ino, damn it, but I'm not stupid! How am I suppose to bring the hospital to her?_]

And before I knew it, I was sitting outside of the emergency room. Waiting impatiently, fidgeting and shifting every three seconds. In my old world, non-stop moving would be consider ADD if you want to know but I figure you don't since you're only hear to listen to my adventure in this world. So, anyways, as I was close to ripping my hair out of its scalp, someone placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and whirled around to see who it was. Can you guess who? My deadbeat father who hadn't even stayed long enough to see me born. I scowled at him, shaking his hand off my shoulder and stumbled away to keep distance.

"Why are you here?"

He raised a baffled brow at me, as if he couldn't believe he was actually talking to his son. He cleared his throat and for the first time, I noticed that there was a hint of awkwardness in his demeanor. "I believe there is no wrong in visiting my...lover and children...is there?"

"No," I answered grumpily, making sure that I was sitting a distance away from my father—in blood only.

We must've waited for hours before the nurse gave us the green light. While my parents conversed with the doctor, I stared at the squirming bundle in my mother's arms. My breath was stolen away when Mother's emerald eyes stared up at me, chubby red face framed by the same blonde hair adorning my mother's head.

For the first time I entered this world, I felt a smile creeping onto my face.

[_Cliche? Sorry about it then. Got to go for now. But we'll go back to recording this thing once we take care of, ah, _them_. Don't worry, you'll be getting Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and maybe other ninja's point of view in this recording. I'm sure they'll want their tales to be recorded. Be sure to share your thoughts.._.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Jisei: Naruto-verse**

**_"Death Message"_**

**[2. Lost.]**

_—Isn't it better to have loved and lost than to never have loved?_

* * *

[Oh, welcome back. Was the pause too long? Well, sorry, did you kinda forget I'm in danger here? The only ones here today—fortunately—is only me. I wouldn't want those guys to know what I think of this event I'm going to be saying because they'll never let me live it down, I don't want to appear weak before them and if I suddenly bust up crying here, I'll ruin my bad boy image. Right, this was when I was seven and...]

I held my head high, arrogantly, trying not to grimace at the pain from my bruised ribs and split lip.

Iruka-sensei glared down at me, trying to use his height as a point of intimidation, which mind you, didn't work all that well. Then when the boy to my right shifted, sensei switched his glare from me to him.

Kiba Inuzuka mocked shiver to my left but when Iruka-sensei's head swiveled to him when we snickered, he stopped and stood stock still.

After another once-over for us, Iruka-sensei practically roared at how nonchalant we were. "Do you know what you all have done?!"

"The storeroom burned down, big deal," I shrugged helplessly. "It's so old it's bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, what sort of idiot smoked there?"

Iruka snarled in my face. "Zen, do you take me for a fool?!" he raged, shaking his fist in the air but he pulled back before he can actually harm me. "You started the fire."

"And my old man will pay for it," I rolled my eyes, continuing with my fib and shooting the rest if my friends a look _shut up and let me do the talking_ when Chouji opened his mouth. I shot him a glare and he nodded weakly. Unlike the rest of us devious kids, he's really a mama's boy and when his ma told him not to lie, he didn't want to.

Not even when it could save his life. Stupid, right? Well, me, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru had no qualms doing so. Especially me since I was the one who wanted to start the fib.

"Again," I continued. "Big deal."

"Zen!" The door flung open followed by the hordes of parents pouring in. My father was in the lead, man. I'm dead. The old man I had meant was my grand-uncle who I had met only a few times but we'd taken an immediate liking to one another. He thought I was a really good kid like my mom and I adored him because he pampered me.

My lower lip—which was still bleeding—trembled when I faced his furious face but I didn't back down. The man stalked up to me and slapped me in the face.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wait—"

I shook my head rapidly. "Apologize," my father spat angrily, hands trembling with rage. "Now." He wrenched my arm and turned me towards the gawking parents of the troublemakers—except Naruto who was standing in a corner, alone with no adult to guide him and he was as injured as me, if not, worse.

I smiled bitterly, bowing down low, making sure my voice was as bitter and mocking as possible. "I'm so sorry I endangered the lives of your dearest children. I'm sure you would want no harm to come to them." I straightened. "Satisfied?"

My father glowered down at me as if he wanted me to burn into crisps. I won't be surprised if it were true. Nothing mattered more to him than his reputation and to know he had such a son as me must be killing him.

"Have you no shame?" He said this even before we had exited the doors and the parents were still staring at us, and murmuring. Daimayo's family after all.

"Not as cheap as to be hurt by this." I said, straightening myself and pretending to adjust a non-visible tie; my dad's habit. Someone sniggered and that must have been Dad's limits because he grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the room. I managed to throw a mock-solute my teacher's way before I disappeared from sight.

"Why did you do it?" My father asked as we passed by the playground. His voice was calm and cool like water but I wasn't fooled. Underneath, he was still seething and I only felt slightly sorry. I knew he tried to integrate himself into my life as much as possible but since the Daimaiyo has no heir left—last one died a few months back—my dad, was to be his heir until I come of age to go to court.

I didn't look forward to it.

Actually, I didn't look forward to anything, there's nothing to illuminate the path I should take anyway, I thought bitterly then winced at how I sounded.

I wasn't even a full-fledged ninja and I had already lost important people.

"Why?" my father asked again.

"To protect my friends."

My father's nose flared in anger but he remained patient enough for me to elaborate. "Oh? And I see that you don't care much about my—about our family's reputation; what would your mother and sister think?"

I snarled, yelling, "Don't even mention them!" I knew I was an adult in mind—if you added the seven years here to my Earth lifespan—but sometimes, I acted like a child: like now. I stomp my foot and refused to move any further, my eyes suddenly burning. "It was your fucking fault!"

"Don't use that tone on me, child." My father's tone was sharp but I could tell my last statement got to them.

I breathed in and out harshly, knowing I was acting like a complete child and Sasuke-in-the-future. I couldn't help it. When I had been watching the anime and knew about Sasuke's feelings when he lost his family, his whole clan, I thought I could maybe imagine the pain and that he was insane to be going through such lengths (cutting bonds with his friends) to gain power to get revenge. It didn't compare to when it really happened.

Last year, mom and sis... _Fire, blood, feathers, wings. _Father, it was all his fault. I thought so back when I was a child. I think I'm starting to understand Sasuke. I didn't remember every detail but I saw the damn bodies.

I had loved my mother even though she never showed much of her love to me. There was very little left of the resentment when she neglected me back then. You never know what you treasured until you lost them. My sister, loved her since she was born and she was gone.

If I had been there, if dad had been there...

I buried my hands in my hair, not caring of how I messed up my shoulder-lengthed locks.

Suddenly, someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffled, looking up, surprised to realize I'd been crying. I'm not the boss of my brain, I'm just a vessel carrying out the lumpy and wrinkly thing's orders.

He tried, dad really did, but he wasn't always there.

So I had to admit that I was doing this things along with Naruto was for attention. My mother loved attention from others too, pulling stupid and crazy stunts.

My dad steered me away from the playground where toddlers were starting to stare.

I followed him, subdued. "I... I really was just trying to save my friend. Those crazy teachers really wanted to kill him."

"I know."

There was nothing else exchanged between us for the rest of the day but when night fell, he didn't leave. He stayed at the apartment he'd brought for us when my younger sister had been born. She'd been a lucky baby because he had started caring about us (his position, he knew if he married mom, he'd get the title as Daimayo's heir) and things had led to this shit.

He didn't tuck me in but his chakra on the opposite of my room was more than enough.

It was more than one could ask of him.

When I drifted off to sleep, they were filled with hair the color of cornsilk and eyes of the golden wheat fields.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jisei: Naruto-verse**

**_"Death Message"_**

**[3. Growth]**

_—Growing old is mandatory, growing up, however, is a different matter entirely._

* * *

_[You probably don't know this, but it's been a week since the last recording. I just finished beating the shit out of my childhood friend who is a living zombie. Go me! Do you want to know more about Yota? The weather-controlling boy? Thanks to him, I have now learned the fact that weather can kill. Pretty well. Anyway, it all started when I was seven, with me and my little problem...]_

I forgot to bring my kunai pouch.

I'm screwed when Mizuki finds out.

[I'm using 'when' because it's not a matter of if, he'd definitely find out, I know it.]

I tapped my fingers repeatedly on the desk, desperately scouring for a solution. Mizuki glared at me and there's a triumphant glint in them. He had something against me—wonder if it had anything to do with the elephant glue on his ass. He probably knew I don't have my pouch. I wasn't the best when it came to concealing emotion and he must've seen me panicking when he mentioned those who don't have their pouches will be punished.

The bell rang. Unlike usual, I stayed back, lagging behind.

I need to execute my plan.

"Zen-kun," I raised my head, turning to face Iruka, promptly ignoring Mizuki who gave me the stink-eye as he shuffled out of the class. "why aren't you with the rest of the kids?"

I plopped back down on my seat, trying to make my face as sincerely painful as possible. My hands slid to my belly, wrapping my arms around it.

"My tummy hurts," I whined as pitifully as possible.

Iruka's eyes softened. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" I tensed. Hell no. If he stayed, I'd really be screwed in Mizuki's shuriken practice class.

I shook my head, a faint smile on my lips. "Nah, I don't wanna trouble you. You have papers to mark, right?"

Iruka nodded, still looking concerned even as he shuffled out of the class. He believed me, of course he will. Look at me, look into my innocent blue eyes and adorable face, would I lie?

_[Adorable, yeah, right.]_

_[-crackles- Ino? Get lost.]_

It was times like this I was reminded that I actually like Iruka. He was a nice and kind man despite being loud and harsh and always yelling at us. I know how disappointed he'd be of me if he knew what I was about to do. Too bad I only care about myself and saving my own ass.

My brilliant plan to escape Mizuki's punishment?

Steal.

I would've asked for help, I know that some of the girls brought extras, unlike the boys who were too lazy to be prepared. I didn't even bother checking whether I have my equipment, so I don't think I have the right to complain.

I have a few problems asking help.

First problem: I was too prideful. I'd probably be blushing and stuttering like a fool and I'd be totally humiliated if those girls thought I was trying to confess and get "rejected".

_[If you can't tell, I'm referring to Ino, the stuck-up—]_

_[Zen? If you value your tongue, you better keep it close.]_

Second problem: I had to deal with bullshit. If I asked for help, those princesses would definitely ask something from me in return. A favor. Pah! I don't deal with this sort of shit.

I contemplated who's equipment I should steal (which wasn't all that bad because it's in our job description; I'm testing my stealth and planning skills by the way).

Uchiha? No. He'd disembowel me with a teaspoon. Hyuuga will bawl and then her clan would come and murder me.

Uzumaki? No. He's pitiful enough and he'd talk my ear off. The same goes for Inuzuka.

Nara would probably know it was me. He knew I was the sort to resort to this tactic and he knew I was cruel enough to push someone into a volcanic pit to save my own life.

I was selfish, so what?

[_Emphasis o-on the 'was', y-you're getting v-very sweet, Zen-kun._]

[_Please, you're making me gag rainbows._]

After walking about and rummaging through their bags, I chose my sacrifice: Akimichi Choji. He was puny and weak and was rather docile, unlike the rest of my classmates. I grinned, before a thought struck me. There was a flaw in my brilliant plan.

Wouldn't they easily recognize the pouch as his own?

Shit.

I studied the pouch critically before I took the kunai and started sawing away. As I worked on the shit, I glanced, occasionally to the door, just in case Iruka or Mizuki chose to come in. Within minutes, I had Choji's pouch in straps. I tied the kunais to my thigh, hidden by my shorts, its handle sticking down so I can access it with ease.

And since everyone knew I wasn't the tidiest person in the world, I took the kunais and clashed them against one another, causing ugly screeching but after a while, I stopped and smiled in satisfaction when I saw the scratches on Choji's kunai. It was similar enough to my kunais now.

With that in mind, I ripped open one of Choji's packs of chips and devoured them quickly.

I was hungry and I hadn't bought a bento.

Seeing as I'd already stolen kunai (which was much more important than chips), I figured that I couldn't possibly be getting into any more trouble.

When shuriken practice came, Choji was panicking and looked like he might cry. A few tears did slid out of his eyes when Mizuki yelled at him.

I winced as he assigned Choji manure-labor. I felt uncomfortable especially when Shikamaru sidled up to my side. I had my arms crossed behind my head of wheat-colored strands (I like to keep them shoulder-length), but I felt the sudden need to cross them over my chest, like I can protect myself from Shika's penetrating stare that way.

I quickly glanced away when he glanced my way.

He leaned closer, elbow jostling me and I glared down at him. I knew I was intimidating with my height (I towered over the brats in my class), and searing electric blue eyes.

_[It's true. Despite Zen's goofiness, I was intimidated when he got mad.]_

_[You're scared of him, Sakura? Seriously?]_

_[I was a _**kid_._**_]_

"You stole Choji's kunai," the Nara accused, not so intimidating with his scrawny height. I smirked coldly. His eyes narrowed, meant to be scary but he looked like he wanted to pout. "and his pack of chips."

"That's a rather bold claim," I remarked. "What proof do you have?"

"Your lip still has a crumb." I cursed silently, hand reaching up to flick it away. Shika smirked triumphantly. "And you were the only one left in class."

"I had a cramp."

"Oh?" he scowled. "May I know the reason why?"

_Stop out-talking me you pompous bastard_. I smiled, a little edgily to remind myself to be more pleasant to a brat mentally years my junior. I imagine the headline: _DAIMYO'S GRANDNEPHEW BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF THE NARA HEIR! MORE INFO WHEN THE NARA BOY WAKES! _and had to choke back a laugh.

"Woman's monthly thing," I sneered. It threw him for a loop. Shika may be smart, but experience beats intelligence. "Some boys have it."

He gasped, his mind working to process the new info and momentarily forgetting the Choji incident.

"Really?"

I would've wove a more elaborate and believable lie but Mizuki had already started shouting at us for not paying attention.

I gave him the stink-eye.

"If you want to know more, you better keep your mouth shut."

[_Note to self: apologize to Choji for placing knowledge before him._]

After school was over, I was looped into helping Shika-Ino-Cho into finding the lost kunai pouch. I doubt we'd find anything but Shika kept pestering me about my 'period'. He was intellectually curious and was demanding answers.

"Ever heard of curiosity killing the cat?" I snapped, tired of the incessant pestering. "I'm leaving. This is stupid." I pushed him out of the way, stomping off. I wasn't sure where I was going but I was planning on climbing a tree and judge the sun's position.

We went west from the Academy, it'll be easy heading back. I broke into a clearing, eyes scanning the place keenly before I started climbing up a rather sturdy oak tree.

I wasn't paying any attention to what I was stepping on, I just cared that I had a foothold. Which was how I stepped onto a boy, of course.

I slipped when he suddenly jerk into sitting position.

"Uwah!"

My hand shot out, scrambling for a handhold, I caught onto a branch but my slid onto the ground. Hissing, I somersaulted high enough to wrap my legs around the branch, dangling there and glaring down.

"Thanks a lot," I snapped, shifting to a sitting position on the branch.

I blinked, staring at the strange eyes. Where there would be the whites of the eyes, he had blacks and his irises were the color of the sky. He had tan skin and a strange straw head.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Yota!"

I scoffed.

"Whatever. Next time, don't wear a stupid hat like that don't sleep in the forest. You'll get sick, stupid."

I slid down the tree, picking up my bag and was about to stalk off when it rained down on me. I toppled onto the ground, shocked at the pain caused by the droplets. It was different from the usual rain, hard and heavy. I choked; through the heavy beating of rain, I heard the boy's cries and the other kids' cries of surprise.

"Stop him!" I cried, thrashing and trying to escape the rain. I don't like, and had never held love for the rain and this was a different sort of rain... infused with chakra... this rain could kill if heavier.

"Zen's bleeding!"

What?

My hand reached up to where my sticky forehead was, the rain washed down the blood, raining harder and harder and I bit my lip to restrain the scream.

Note to self: don't insult others judging by their looks.

Yota looked stupid, weak and harmless. Never thought he could summon killer-rain. Suppose this was where the 'don't judge a book by its cover' idiom was applied. I've learned my lesson.

"Ow!"

"Stop crying!" Ino demanded, pulling harshly on Yota's shoulder, which only made him cry harder. She winced when the rain hit her, drowsing her but she gritted her teeth and continued speaking. "Please, you're killing my friend!"

The rain stopped beating down on my back.

Dazed, I rolled out of the way to where I found a patch of dry grass. I blinked up at the clear sky, squinting in confusion. But racking through my brain, Ino's words echoed: _you're killing my friend!_

I scoffed. Since when were we friends?

_[Now that he mentioned it, Zen was quite hard to befriend.]_

_[He wouldn't stop boasting, being sassy and sarcastic, right?]_

_[Almost as bad as Sasuke-kun.]_

_[Hello? I talked to you, Sakura. Did that Uchiha?]_

_[No, he didn't. You talked to us, but you were as distant and hateful. Remember the one time you got along with Sasuke-kun? The both of you talked about shared interests of killing killers of your respective family.]_

Now, that story is for another day. We're still on Yota here.

Anyway, once Ino saved me from death-by-rain, we were settled on a log, chatting, introducing ourselves. At least, that was what they were doing. I was being grumpy, crossing my arms and nursing a wounded ego and head. I glared at Yota who laughed and started dancing around us.

Ino smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Yota! Yota! Yota..." My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he kept repeating his name in his annoyingly high-pitched voice. Abruptly, he turned to me and jumped forwards, nearly landing on me. I gulped, backing away. "What's your name, pretty girl?"

You could hear a pin drop along with my jaw. I must've spluttered in a rather unmanly way. "W-what did you say?!"

Ino choked on her laughter. Shika and Choji had no qualms of being subtle, bursting out laughing and Ino must've took pity on me. Wincing and drawing Yota back before I could break his nose.

"This boy here is Zen Hino. He's the Daimyo's grandnephew, and completely male," Ino said, giggling at Yota's disappointed face.

I growled.

"I'm completely male, got it?" I seethed, waving my fist in his face.

He nodded, sad before his face suddenly lit up.

"Boy or girl, that's okay! I still like you!"

Ino couldn't contain her laughter anymore, clutching her stomach and laughing her ass off when she saw my reddening cheek.

"That's it! You're dead—"

_[You didn't make good of your threat at all, Zen.]_

_[He was too quick for me. Remember who he really is?]_

_[...Yeah...]_

It must've started when we were playing hide-and-seek.

When Yota was taken away from us and we let him die, we failed to save him.

By then, Sakura had joined us. It must be when we stole food for Yota and she'd saw us, following us there. We were forced to accept her lest she blabbed about the strange boy's presence.

Child or no child, without a passport, Yota was a trespasser and they were handled as harshly as spies and enemies.

Naruto had also joined our little group, on the fifth day of meeting Yota. We sorta placed the blame on him when we didn't see Yota on the fourth day and since Naruto was said to have seen him, we sought him out. He was offended, naturally, when we not-so-subtly accused him and had stormed off into the woods, meeting Yota and reuniting us.

Kiba found us also. His dog had taken to chasing Yota around and led him to our little group.

_[We were young kids back then. We didn't suspect at all that Akamaru might have sensed what Yota was...]_

_[True. But, no matter what, we were once friends, and that's all that matters.]_

I thought I'd won the game since it took so fucking long to gather around. But when I finally emerged, deciding to let them have a break, they told me Yota wasn't there yet.

I scowled heavily as we scoured the woods for the weather-boy.

I sighed, tired out already.

"Look, let's go back to Yota's tree house and wait there."

"But what if—" Sakura protested.

"If anything happens to him," I grumbled, pushing branches out of my face as I made my way back to the tree house. "he'll bawl like a baby and it'll rain and we'll see him. Come on. Enough of this pointless wandering."

Murmurs of agreement broke through our ranks before many little feet joined me. I climbed up the large tree, wrapping my arms and legs around the branch like I did long ago. I tilted my head back, looking at the clear bright sky for a cloudy sky—

I squinted, eyes widening rapidly before I pushed myself upright, clambering down the tree quickly.

"North, hurry!"

They didn't asked questions, knowing that I was referring to Yota and the alarm must be evident in my voice, because they outpaced me, running forwards.

I grumbled, breaking out of the bushes.

"Wait up, why don't you," I muttered sourly, not hearing the gasps of horror of the girls. Frowning, I lifted my chin to the sight and balked. "What—" I gaped at Yota who was bawling and thrashing in the net, begging to be freed. ANBU, I noted, swallowing the protest in my throat.

No way was I going to be drag into T&I. Yota got himself into this situation and he would be getting himself out. I took a step back, retreating and hoped the rest of them would get the message.

They didn't get it.

I face-palmed when the kids charged the ANBU and yelled at them to free Yota. I was ready to leave when someone wrenched my arm back painfully.

"Ow!" I yelled, whirling back and glaring up at the asshole who accosted me. Whatever insults died in my throat when I faced the blank eyes of an Hyuuga.

Time to shut up now. I value my life, thank you very much.

I gulped, feeling a trickle of fear and I swore his eyes smirk down at me. Asshole!

"You are with them, correct?" Too afraid to answer with sarcasm, like I would've usually done, I nodded jerkily, shooting looks at the kids' backs, hoping they would notice my predicament and come to my rescue (as much as I hate to admit it). He released me.

"Oi, Hisoka—why did you let the kid go? He might be a spy!"

Me, a spy? I nearly laughed at the ridiculous notion.

The Hyuuga would've scoffed if he knew how to. He turned away from me and grabbed the struggling Kiba and Naruto, throwing them at me.

"He's not," he grunted. "The child is the Daimyo's grandnephew. We'll be in hell if we did anything to the kid." He glared faintly at me. "That does not mean, however, child, that you can run around doing as you please."

I stared blankly.

He nodded, satisfied by what he saw in my face before he move on to accost the rest of the kids. We were promptly sent back home and yelled at.

At least, the kids were yelled at. Naruto and I had no one. Well, he had no one. I had someone who couldn't be bothered as this was no biggie, the ANBU were keeping it secret so it wasn't known to public so dad did not bitch.

It was a few days later when I was doing the laundry, when I saw the rain above the Hokage Tower. I stared blankly (again, I know).

Once upon a time, when I was truly a seven-year-old, I probably would've gladly taken the role of knight in shining armor and went to save Yota. But that dreamer grew up into a pessimistic, narcissistic realist. I turned on my heels, grabbing the basket and leaving, about to close the screen door when someone swung into my living room like a monkey.

I jerked back in shock.

"Naruto?"

Furious, determined blue eyes met my tawny ones. I scowled. "What're you doing here uninvited? Get out."

"You saw it too, didn't you?"

Another blank stare. "What?"

"Yota's crying, suffering! You saw and you walked away! You- don't you want to help him?!" Naruto fisted my shirt, crumpling my favorite black tee which had the picture of a yellow skull. My eyebrow twitched as his saliva landed on my cheek.

Ugh. Disgusting.

I shoved him roughly away. "Anything to get you out of my face. I don't swing that way. Yuck." He glared at me but I could tell he lost me somewhere. I sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

He grinned and I knew I'd be regretting this.

_[You still followed through in the end, didn't you?]_

_[Yup... and I...]_

I totally regretted it.

It wasn't that Dad visited me much. After all, Gin Sorano wasn't the freest of person, more like the busiest of men. So, I was very surprised when I finally stumbled back home, exhausted and soaking wet, and saw him glaring down at me.

"Why are you out so late?" he demanded.

I frowned up at him, mustering the urge to be polite. "Uh... I wasn't aware I had a curfew?" I cringed when he rose to his full height of six feet five. Three guesses as to why I was so tall and the first two don't count! I shuffled my feet, ready to run like the wind when he stopped in front of me.

He placed a hand on my head.

I stiffened, expecting him to hurl me out the door or crush my skull but he did nothing of the sort. When he applied gentle pressure, the movement awkward, I realized that he wanted to pull into the house.

Embarrassed—as I always was around my father—I took such a long time to realize his intentions, I shuffled in, closing the door behind me but he stopped me with his foot.

This time, I knew what he was thinking.

"You're not staying?" I sounded too hopeful, too young, too vulnerable and raw. Stupid.

He pursed his lips in faint annoyance before he shook his head; I figured that he didn't like me being too dependent on him but was he being serious? I can count on two hands the number of times he visited me in a year. Sometimes, one hand would suffice (when I was six).

"No," he said just in case I don't understand. I scowled at my feet. "I just came to... ah, check on you."

_You might as well stay_, I thought bitterly but kept my mouth shut. "Why? There's nothing unusual."

My father arched a brow in mock surprise. "Really, now." I blinked at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "The Tenko clan is rather close to our small clan."

"Uh... who's Tenko?"

He flicked my forehead. "Why are you wet?" It was not a question of concern, but more like he was reminding me of something. I have no collection as to why I was wet, a memory begged to surface but I forced it down when he walked past me.

I turned when he walked out of the door.

"Wait—" Come to think of it, why did I call him back. He turned and his electrifying blue eyes took whatever words I wanted to say. "Y-you haven't answered my question yet." I glanced down awkwardly, impressed by my dad who can turn me into another version of Hinata.

"I am hunting a prey," he licked his dry and chapped lips, like he was imagining how he was going to kill the hunted. "a very dangerous snake."

It rang many alarm bells in my head but I chose to ignore it in favor of scrambling for a response. I mustered a very lame, "Good night and safe journey" before I closed the door.

I was still soaking wet but I stumbled to my room and onto my bed, curling up into a ball under the blanket.

Was it so much of a surprise that it offered no warmth?

* * *

I had a dream.

It was of a strange boy who could control the weather and he was running in a meadow with his friends, laughing, full of joy. The happiness did not last, lightning crackled and the ground erupted into jagged rocks.

I was one of the friends, I was thrown back from the sheer force.

Rain poured from the crying skies, lightning struck and set the forest on fire. My eyes couldn't see past two feet away with the rain beating down harshly.

I was yelling something, hands out and groping blindly. I panicked even more when I lost my footing, sinking into the rushing river.

I screamed like a baby (what an embarrassment).

I choked on water, sinking and thrashed uselessly, struggling to reach the surface. My breath and strength left me and I was sure I was going to die when, from the darkness someone shot forward on a mini water tornado, grasping my arms and pulling me above.

I gasped for air once I reached the surface, finally finding my footing and stumbling to the riverbank.

_Please... forget me or you'll be sad._

_But what about you?_

_I have my memories of all of you, so it won't be so unbearable... but for you—you must let me go, grow up to be strong, my friend._

* * *

It was the strangest dream but the memory of the dream wasn't all that clear to begin with.

When I was walking down the hallway, past Ino, Shikamaru and Choji who were laughing and joking together, I hesitated, feeling the strangest feeling of nostalgia and the urge to offer a few sarcastic remarks.

Crazy. I shrugged off the feeling and walked past them.

_[I turned to see you, y'know, but you didn't see me.]_

_[Now we know why we felt such sadness and nostalgia... Yota...]_

_[Still can't believe that guy erased our memories of him. Stupid brat. Did he know how much it hurt for us to forget him and remembering him so suddenly when we are enemies?]_

I sat by a blonde boy in class. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. Normally, I wouldn't bother with him but today, I had this strange urge to sit by the lonely boy's side.

He stared at me curiously.

"Why are you sitting here?" he squinted his blue eyes, a shade darker than mine. "Hey, you're familiar... have we—"

"We're in the same class," I said scathingly, resting my chin on my palm and turning to face the window, at the clear blue sky. "Of course I'll be familiar."

He grunted, turning in his seat and said nothing else.

I didn't remove my eyes from the skies even as Mizuki and Iruka strolled into the class and demanded our attention.

I didn't know why, but I felt as if I'd _aged_.

Glancing down at my book, I realized that we were already in the last term and in a few weeks, this semester will be over. I will be growing another year older.

_i never got to grow up, to be as old as you guys..._

I blinked, wondering why I felt a pang in my chest.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I glanced at Naruto who was staring a me, concerned and a little sad. I got the strangest feeling he was feeling the same way I am now.

"It's nothing."

_[It was rather sad, huh. After we forgot Yota, the link to our group, we slowly came to forget one another and went on to be in our own circle. Y'know, in this recording, you heard both the good and bad of me, I wonder, can you tell me what you think of me?]_

**xXx**


End file.
